AS A SNAKE SHEDS IT'S SKIN
by Scarlett Stephanie
Summary: A Harry Potter Story told in the eyes of the Slytherins. A vignette starring, Draco, Pansy, Blaise Zabini and Crabbe. Please R/R


Slytherin

Author's note: This is mostly just because I realized you go on Just in if you write something new, and I probably won't continue it unless I get a big response, being very wrapped up in my Neville story and Ginny Story & my limited Internet access time but oh well here I go. Dude I don't even now what happens yet with the couples so all suggestions highly welcome. Hi to Lily White ~ I'm pulling a you Hi to Kimmy who I thank for because OMG one of my stories is on her Author's list. Hi too Jenny and Maggie too. See you review me…You get mentioned. I also promise to review you! Good system me thinks And if W&M Law is reading this (which she won't she just a lil busy but she my idol; her stories get like 400 reviews how does she do that!) Hi to her too and I'm impatiently waiting for the next chapter! Oh yeah GO READ LILY WHITE"S STUFF! I MEAN NOW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

AS A SNAKE SHEDS IT'S SKIN

Gryffindors. Pansy flinched at the thought of them. If there was anything in the world she hated more then that word she'd be hard pressed to find it. She hated all of them, The way they had the best Quidditch team, the way they always won the house cup, the way Everyone thought they all were perfect, the way they all hated her…

Gryffindors. Draco hated the thought of spending another long year living, breathing Gryffindors. It was enough to have Care of Magical Creatures with them and Potions too, but Draco knew (mostly because of his father's connections) that a new elective course in mind reading was being offered at Hogwarts this year. Granger of course would take anything extra so Weasley and Potter of course would be in it also. Potter, Draco hated him more then anything else. The way everyone in the entire school thought Draco was jealous of him was enough to make anyone sick…

Gryffindors. Blaise felt close to tears thinking about how homesick she was and being stuck with those snobby prats made her even more lonely. She hated the way all the Gryffindors jeered at her when she was walking down the hall: alone as usual. She hated the way Harry Potter paid more attention to Granger then to her, She hated the way she couldn't open her mouth in front of the other Slytherins in case some admiration for the Gryffindors should pop out, she hated how all those wonderful, goodhearted Gryffindors always ignored her…

Gryffindors. Vincent Crabbe felt anger pulsing through him when he thought of how the old witch always feed them first. Vincent wanted his food now! Don't those idiots at Hogwarts know to feed him before someone got hurt! Vincent wanted food and he wanted it now! Stupid Gryffindors…

That's what was coursing through the head of a few Slytherins on the Hogwarts Express. Very different people but they all had one thing in common. They all hated Gryffindors. With a passion. And all of them were going to be in their 5th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

******************************

Pansy lay on her bed in the Slytherin dormitory. Hers was probably the most odd dormitory in the whole school. In the dungeon where the common room was had a dormitory for the fifth grade girls and the only occupants in that whole dormitory were she and that dork Blaise. Pansy flipped under her bed, her long blond hair coming down in sheets around her. Under her bed was her trunk that she pulled out of its hiding place, unpacking many dress robes of multiple colors. If those freaks here thought she was going to wear only black for a whole year, they were crazy. The gothic look was so out, she had read in Witch Weekly. The colors of the moment were red and yellow, it being autumn. Pansy didn't like the color yellow she thought it contrasted too much to her tan skin. But red…that looked much better on her than black did. In fact, tomorrow she would wear red to her classes. Her cat, Vixen, was now prowling around the room. Blaise entered the room. 

" Pansy? Do you think Harry Potter left? He wasn't at the sorting."

"He's never at the sorting you prat. He's always going about for attention. People like him should be hung". Blaise eyes opened wide and looking at Pansy she said,

"You really shouldn't say that! He's so…"

"So what Blaise?" Pansy often thought that Blaise had a crush on Harry Potter. She had to admit the kid was sort of cute, with those green eyes, but never, never as cute as Draco Malfoy. That was one kid fellow. Blaise clapped her hand over to her mouth and turning the other way she said to Pansy,

" I mean you shouldn't say hung the proper word is _hanged _you see, you hung clothes on the line, you hanged a criminal". Pansy rolled her eyes. I bet that's what you meant to say she said to herself. I just bet that's what you wanted to say. I just bet. Later that night as Pansy lay on her bed she heard sobbing in the bed next to her. Pansy rolled over and said,

"Blaise? What's a matter?"

"I miss my mother" came the muffled answer. Pansy scowled in the darkness. Pansy didn't like to be awoken from her dreams. 

"Blaise? You know what you sound like when you sniffle so? You sound like Moaning Myrtle". The sobbing stopped but Pansy knew Blaise was just silently crying to herself. Oh well, that was good enough for her. At least it let her sleep. Know she could go back to dreaming of Draco Malfoy's gorgeous face when she waltzed in as the lady in red tomorrow morning. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Blaise is a girl for my own purposes. Please Review, I promise I'll review you : ) I'm not sure bout couples possible D/G after reading w&m law I fell in love with that pairing so it might be that, but if anyone has a Harry preference you better tell me!

And if you like this, please read the rest of my stuff, and even if you don't like this please read the rest of my stuff anyway just because you might like my other stuff better don't judge me just because of this. Also even if you hate everything I possibly do…Read everything of Lily White's and everything of the KRACILTS. They are better than me! 


End file.
